Worlds Undone
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Things get bizzare and people somehow show up on different worlds...


Each reality has a physical avatar the male being brother to the others and the female being sister to the others. They all stopped noticing each other until two one for the Universe of Marvels and the other..the Hypertime mix of a bunch of similar worlds fought, had an Amalgam, which was later fixed to the two seperate universes.. Now a bigger mess was on the horizon.  
  
***  
  
It was a quiet day for Gohan. He was with his mother, Chichi, doing schoolwork, rather than do his "like father, like son" stuff where he( and ussually his father) fought superpowered freaks, weirdos and nutcases.   
  
"Though last time Dad wasn't here, so Krillin, Piccolo and I had to fight Garlic Jr." Gohan thought. However suddenly Gohan was somewhere else.   
  
"What the? Where am I? Gohan said looking around. It was a dojo. And the people, Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome, in that dojo were as shocked as Gohan.   
  
Then Shampoo crashed though a wall. Suddenly Shampoo was blasted though the wall again..   
  
"Wow" everyone but Gohan said.   
  
Then Gohan said"Hi I'm Gohan".  
  
***  
  
Vegita was shocked..at one moment he was in space, the next he was at some school..and now people in obsidian colored costumes were attacking him.   
  
"This is really starting to annoy me..Galick-HO!" he bellowed and fired his ki bolt. He started to fly away and suddenly he was somewhere else again.   
  
"Now I am truely annoyed" he said.   
  
***   
  
"Now A-Ko you will ..what the?" B-Ko said as Krillin, Yamcah, and Tein suddenly appeared .   
  
"Hey where are we?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Mecha..attack A-Ko!" B-Ko ordered.   
  
Then came 3 yells of "Kamehameha!" and B-Ko's 3 mecha were destoryed.   
  
A-Ko was unimpressed..that was something even Uncle Kyle could have done. Though most of her "uncles" and "aunts" were members(or former members) of the Justice League though.   
  
B-Ko was enraged..how deare those 3 men blow up her inventions..in one shot no less.   
  
***   
  
Goka looked around...and saw five really big mechs. Then Ryoga Hibika appeared out of nowhere.. and they all vanished somewhere else.   
***  
Piccolo suddenly disappeared from Earth and ended up just above a lake. He wondered what happened, and if this meant he had to fight someone to get back.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto did something she rarely ever did, she swore. The multiverse was a mess..ironically the main World of Marvels, the Ultraverse, and most of the Hypertime linked universes were uneffected by what had happened. But now the future she was striving for was trashed..much as the Avengers had for the Time Keepers and Immortalus.   
  
"I bet Kang's going to show up in this mess" Sailor Pluto said to herself..and then Kang was next to her.   
  
"Oh course..this madness is too sweet for my not to use to try to take over these universe" Kang said.   
  
"Can't you get another hobby?' Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"No..and this should be interesting battle, even more interesting than my fight with the X-Men and that Star Fleet"Kang said.  
  
"Well with all the forces against you..how do expect to win?" Sailor Pluto asked dryly.  
  
"You shall see my dear..you shall see" Kang said leaving for parts unknown.   
  
Sailor Pluto swore again. The future was in flux, she had no idea what was going to happen next and no idea what Kang had up his armored sleeves. "Best to get the Sailor Scouts back in action" she thought.  
  
***  
  
  
notes:So it begins...and its going to be crazy. Why did I do it? Mostly because I thought it would be interesting. That and I had an idea of why it would happen. Borrowing from the reason of the first Amalgam happened I thought I could apply it to anime and give out an enjoyable ride.   
  
You might ask why use Kang as the main villian..well he was the villian in the X-Men/ Star Trek x-over(which I place after the events in Avengers Forever) so this wouldn't be totally new to crossover stories.   
  
When the events happen well..   
  
Dragonball Z: After the Garlic Jr. Saga  
  
Gundam Wing:after the end of the series  
  
Ranma 1/2: After the end of the series  
  
Sailor Moon:After the first season   
  
Tenchi Muyo: Shortly after the end of the OVA series   
  
Next time: the Sailor Scouts vs. the Ginyu Force?   
  



End file.
